Lost Memories
by Lu-chan00
Summary: After a tragic fight against the Trickster Priest Lina is barely alive. When she'll wake up nothing will be the same.
1. Silent Call

**LOST MEMORIES** by lu-chan

This story is set 6 months after Slayers Try.

**Attention**: The Slayers series to which this fanfiction is inspired not belongs to me...please don't sue me!!!

**Chapter 1 : Silent Call**

Only dust... and shadows... and pain... and blood.

Not his blood. Even if he had poured some as well as, like everyone. Not, was another blood that tormented him, that one of who had promised to protect for the rest of his wretch life.

Instead he had not been able to make anything, just watching while the love of his life fought also for him.

As it had been depressed the expression of the monster, once understood to have smashed a myth that seemed invincible, depressed nearly how much his. Nearly that he loved her with the same strenght?

This the sound of a fable that is broken off? smashed bones sound, heart and spirit?

From where he was laying could just see her with the tail of the eye, stretched out and immovable, while the wind made to fluctuate a few red hair that weren't bridle from the blood.

He felt his companions moving, speaking. A part of his mind told that he would have been happy that they were well. The heart screamed that there were them laying in front of him, wanted that they were to her place. Finding strenghts that neither himself thought to possess he replaced his body in feet baring the teeth from the pain like a dog and he went to her, or better to what was remained, hoping that something was still.

The body was reversed to the ground in one too much unnatural position for being comfortable, covered of mud and blood, with hair to cover her face as a veil. He turned her on with all the care which he was able praying the gods which he didn't even remember the name that she was still alive. Her breath, nearly nonexistent wanted an eternity to be perceived, while cleaning up her pale face, than however had not lost its natural beauty. From the bottom of his mind he heared his friends' voices, that using the remained powers were trying to heal her.

And while the light of their magic illuminated their faces he called his memory to remember, and it responded to him as always even if it did only in the important moments. He saw her in the forest, encircled from the bandits, then saw her saying to not have need of a bodyguard, saw her laughing in front of Shabranigdo, saw her through his crystal prison defying Phibrizzo, saw her while choosing Dark Star not to irritate the sister...then he saw her, like little before, launch herself against Xellos in a last desperate attack in order to save her friends, watching the devil in the eyes while he hit her.

The light faded, his exausted friends collapsing to the ground. The young princess in tears fixed Lina calling her by name, the chimera in hush drowned in a world of regrets. Then the eyes hoped to see slowly opened, just to half, while the lips moved to form a word that did not have sound, but that was surely his name.

He cried like a child. For her. Because in spite of everything it was his name that she called, he cried because the gods had pleased him.

But the gods aren't so merciful. Only that he still didn't know it.


	2. Picture of a myth

**LOST MEMORIES** by lu-chan

This story is set 6 months after Slayers Try.

**Attention**: The Slayers series to which this fanfiction is inspired not belongs to me...please don't sue me!!!

**Chapter 2 : Picture of a Myth**

The Trickster Priest was restless. He was deeply dejected, but it didn't have sense, since he was hardly successful in which two Dark Lords had even failed: to defeat Lina Inverse.

He didn't want to return in the astral plane, neither going to his mistress, ignoring therefore her calls. It was like if he didn't want to abandon that world, where were consumed the ephemeral passions of mortals.

LoN felt a profound love for the human beings that had created, observing their lives, the wars, siding once to one or to the other faction, She was amused creating always new obstacles in order to study their reactions, like of some animals from laboratory.

He hadn't never shared this attitude, considering those poor creatures only a source of nourishment and nothing more. He never had relashionships with humans, although he has been in their world by now from more than a millenium. He had amused himself, of course, taking advantage of them the ways his powerful mind sometimes suggested him, but he had never felt more than fleeting interest.

Until when he did receive the mission that would have changed his vision of the things.

He still perfectly remembered the day in which the task was assigned to him: watching a small group of humans who were revealing themselves really annoying for the monster race. Zelas above all put him in guard to one of them, the one who seemed to possess incredible powers, commanding to never lose her of sight.

And therefore he did it. He had found and observed her for days before introducing himself personally. He had seen her in battle, observing (enjoying himself very much) while she repeatedly beat on that fool of a swordsman who however strangely hadn't still leave her. He had seen her playing with the other people's life smiling in face of Death, becoming even stronger.

For the first time since when he knew human beings he felt the desire to understand them, their way to think, their illogical behavior, it had been the vicinity of that girl to change him?

Then after years of watching that order had arrived. Dead. This wanted his mrs... it left him abashed, why killing the human to which LoN seemed so attached? it had been Her to order it?

But he wasn't allowed to question. Therefore he took advantage of the reunion of the group six months after Dark Star, because if just had to kill he wanted that the fight was loyal, there wouldn't have been glory in making it in a alley or during the slumber. A battle of such intensity had to be remembered in the centuries to come like the end of the greatest sorceress of all the times.

And therefore it had been. Great, powerful and beautiful, she fought against him with all her soul, her ruby eyes reflecting the dazzling light of magic, hair to the wind like uncontrollable flames. When she launch herself against him with the last strenghts in a terrifying final attack, the energy of the Laguna Blade making her eyes shining like the sun, he nearly wished of being struck, to die by her hand.

But then a vision hit him. There was an old and dying Lina, slave of the diseases and Time, her glory long forgotten. He couldn't leave her to that destiny of oblivion and misery, not her.

Therefore he had hit, with violence, satiating himself of her pain and that of the companions, the scarlet blood covering the hands, those eyes still to fix him without fear. It nearly seemed to him seeing her smile while she fell to earth. Than he heard a woman's laugh, but it didn't belong to Lina.

It was an ancient laugh like the darkness was, the same voice that then ordered him to disappear although the task hadn't been completed yet . Lina Inverse would have fought against Death and would have won. He knew it (or he hoped it?).

Why SHE stopped him?


	3. Entering the tunnel

**LOST MEMORIES** by lu-chan

This story is set 6 months after Slayers Try.

**Attention:** The Slayers series to which this fanfiction is inspired not belongs to me…so don't sue me!

**Chapter 3 : Entering the tunnel**

A weak light filtered from the window, leaving the bedroom in half-light. A beam illuminating a lock of red hair, making it shining like flames. The body on the bed was covered by bandages and an intense smell of medicines permeated the rarefied air. On the bedside table a tray with food that had not been touched.

Six days from the tragic battle against Xellos, days of uninterrupted sleep for Lina, days of watch for Gourry, that scrambled up on a chair finally seemed to have yielded to the sleep some minute. Some blond locks fell over the bed embellishing the rich embroiderys of the sheets. He seated unseemly with crossed arms and the sword hung to the chair, his tunic in a mess and a thin beard layer on the face.

Also during the sleep his mind didn't stop remembering one after another the events of that cursed day, beginning from that strange sense of emptyness in the stomach (for the first time not because of the hunger) that already from the awakening had begun to torment him, nearly like a pre-feeling of the danger that would be followed.

A movement awoke him and in a flash he was in feet, sword to the hand and in guard position, scanning the room. Nothing. He was watching around asking if he had been mistaken, then his attention was attracted from a pair of eyes that were looking him from the bed. The sword fell from the hands emitting a metallic sound on the floor.

The eyes that a lot he had prayed to see, tired and extinguished, but opened.

-"Are you well? you do not know how much fear I have had... " he said in a frantic way approaching the shaking hands to her short hair. Yes, short. They arrived in a mess to the shoulders. The coagulated blood , hers and the monster's, they didn't succeed to remove it and the healers had suggested to cut them, with great pain of Amelia that already had imagined the sorrow of her friend when she would have seen.

She observed him opening a little the eyes, then watching around (for the little that she could observe since she could scarcely raise the head from the pillow) and she watched him once again. He took the hand that was not hurt and tightened sweetly in his much larger ones, calling her, softly now, withholding himself to scream his joy to everyone in the world.

Moving the lips she tried to speak but didn't emit sounds, just like six days before. Then she tried again, watching him intensely, the voice exited choked from the throat.

-"Who are you?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fast steps were echoing through the corridors of the palace. The princess had heared Gourry's scream and was running to Lina's room (where the swordsman lived from a week). Turning a corner she went to crash badly against a wall falling back and keeping her head for the pain of a probable bump.

-"AHIAHIAHIAHIAHI... but who is the fool that put a wall behind a corner? AHIAHI... "

It was then that the "wall" spoke, with an annoyed tone...

-"Maybe you should watch well before running... and for your information I'm not a wall.."

Amelia watched surprised Zelgadis, keeping still the head with the tears in her eyes. Understanding having offended him she raised suddenly removing the dust from her dress emitting a forced laugh, blushing like a capsicum...

-"Hello Zel how are you? ahahahahah... AH! I forgot Gourry!" and she continued to run... Zelgadis remained confused for a moment then followed her both curious and alarmed ...in direction of Lina's room.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Entering Amelia would have expected to find everything: a monster, a frantic Gourry waked up from a nightmare (it already was happened some days before), even a super-angry Lina screaming for the hunger.

Instead she found a petrified Gourry in feet like if he were in presence of a ghost. Then she saw her friend and she would be run happily to her if it had not been for the lost and confused look with which Lina was watching the swordsman, then watching her and Zel in the same way, like if it was the first time.

The princess approached slowly trying to seem most reassuring possible, evidently her friend still was upset.

-"We are happy that you are wide awake, we were so worried... now everything will go for the best. How are you?"

Lina moved the eyes from Gourry to her, scanning the princess some moment then asking the same devastating question:

-"Who are you?"

Zelgadis, remained up to now close to the door to observe, by now approached the bed, exceeding Gourry stoned like a statue (said from Zel then...sorry for the sarcasm) askin her:

-"You know who you are? what your name is?"

She lowered the head, the short hair to cover her face, then she made signal not with the head, slowly.

To that Amelia carried the hands to the mouth in order to cover a moan of sorrow, Zelgadis asked again:

-"Who are we, you remember us? remember something?"

Still negative signal, head lowered.

Without warning Gourry was waked up from the shock and thrown himself against her, taking her hands in his tightening with strenght, the shaking voice:

-"Look at me Lina, LOOK AT ME! you cannot not remember, YOU CANNOT, I KNOW!"

A very scared Lina was flinging to get rid from the grip, then the chimera removed from her the swordsman, trying to calm him.

-"Stay calm Gourry. Probably it's a consequence of the trauma. It will be temporary... " but Zel himself didn't seem really sure...

-"NoNoNoNoNo...no you can't have forgotten... NO YOU CAN'T! you have called my name that day, I heard it!"

Amelia called two servants to help Zel carrying Gourry away, since his chimeric force wasn't enough to withhold him.

Before exiting from the room he saw Lina fixing him, still with that lost look in her eyes.


	4. Meeting each other

**LOST MEMORIES** by lu-chan

This story is set 6 months after Slayers Try.

**Attention:** The Slayers series to which this fanfiction is inspired not belongs to me…so don't sue me!

(I'm back! Happy new year! how are you? hope you'll enjoy this new chapter, stay tuned for updates!)

**Chapter 4 : Meeting each other**

Once wide awake she was alone. The first and only thing that she remembered were the hopeless screams of that man with long blond hair. The young girl had made a silent signal to some guards and they had carried him outside, followed by that strange man that seemed made of stone.

They had treated her like if they knew her for a long time, like if seeing her they saw a loved face.

She raised herself slowly from the bed, freezing to the contact with the cold floor, approaching the great mirror on the other side of the room. Even those few steps were painful and it took a lot to cross the room and at the same time not tumbling against something. Arrived to destination her head was spinning and it took more seconds before that the vortex stopped allowing her to see herself clearly.

It would have had to seem familiar.

She would have been able to recognize someone. Nothing.

The only thing she saw was a lean and shaking body, covered with bandages under a light white nightgown. Hair of a shoking red color came down to cover her face. She bring a hand to the forehead to move away the strainds that prevented to watch herself in the eyes.

Red eyes, the eyes of a monster. She thought.

Suddenly the door opened and the same girl of little ago entered, with a small basin full of clean water and towels. For some moment the girl was scared seeing nobody in the bed then her face lightened noticing her friend to the other side of the room :

-"Lina! Thank Godness you're ok!" she said smiling brightly.

She watched her with the same hesitation of the first time, remaining still in front of the mirror, uncertain about what to answer her. She didn't want to hurt the girl again saying that she didn't remember at all.

The girl seemed to understand it and maintaining her smile she rested the stuff on the bedside table, then approached, slowly to not scare her, taking a wounded and shaking hand and making her sit on the bed. Always slowly she began to clean up the face and hair, removing the bandages where they weren't needed. She was calm, smiling, patient, reassuring.

They remained therefore, seated on the bed for some minute. When the washing ended the young girl took her hands tightening them sweetly in hers. Againg smiling she said:

-"It's just that I introduce myself. I am Amelia... Amelia" she repeated the name to help her better memorizing it.

-"Amelia... " she repeated, hoping to remember it. Then the Question:

-"And me?" to that question the eyes of the girl called Amelia seemed to dampen a little, but the smile didn't leave them.

-"Lina. You are Lina".

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He fixed the ceiling.

He was exacly in the same position from when he had been dragged in, lying on the bed. Neither the Sleeping spell had worked and they had surrendered leaving him alone. Before exiting Zel had said in a low voice:

-"It will be ok."

Funny, he thought. Zel that consoled him. Now the Sulk of the group was him, not more his stoned friend.

-"There is no group" said a voice, a different, cold one, but always his.

It was the cynical, pityless, the mercenary that knew the horrors of the war.

-"She doesn't exist anymore" continued Gourry the Mercenary;

-"Shut up" murmured Gourry the Dreamer, raising himself sitting on the bed;

-"You saw her eyes. She feared you";

-"Shut up" repeated with more strength the Dreamer, taking the head between his hands;

-"The woman you loved is dead" said the other sneering;

-"SHUT UP!!!" he screamed, making the other keep quiet finally. He fell back, exausted because of the inner fight, beads of sweat stood out on his forehead, an arm to cover the eyes.

Then there were other voices, shrill and warm, far voices.

-"Shut up" he murmured.

The other Gourry did not answer, then there were the voices again and he understood that wasn't himself. They came from the outside. The window was opened and he saw three people take a walk in the garden below, one of these walked slowly supported by another, another one followed them to little steps of distance.

A moment after the door of the room was opened and fast steps were heard.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been Amelia's idea to go out, the sun, the fresh air on the skin, walking a little.

That strange stone person had offered himself to accompany them, the one called Zedilgas... no no no... Zeldagis... maybe... just Zel, simple and fast. He followed behind at distance, but keeping himself close enough to take her immediately when she fell and this happened at least every 15-20 steps.

The air was filled by the young and shining voice of Amelia, than was overwhelming her with words and names and places and dates... forgetting that her mind had with difficulty seized even their names... and not even completely. Every now and then Zel joined to the conversation, correcting the princess while she remembered or saying her to slow down a little, making to notice that her friend couldn't remember everything in that little time.

She had listened for the first ten minutes, then her attention had begun to decrease, concentrating herself on the contemplation of the nature that encircled them. It was a beautyful place, where plants of every kind were mixed in a kaleidoscope of shapes and colors. She felf light-headed and for the first time since she was awake it didn't matter to her.

After the umpteenth fall they stopped to let her rest. Raising her eyes she found again the man of that morning, his blond hair in a mess and lightly out of breath.

The sword hung to his belt of course... did he sleep with it?

He was tall, well built, a giant compared to her, but it wasn't his massive shape to frighten her. No.

His eyes. Deep and clear eyes, that seemed to penetrate her soul.

The silence was interrupted by Amelia's intimidated voice, so different from that lively one heared before.

-"Lina is feeling better. We are helping her to remember, why don't we walk together?" she asked, the tone was that of a scolded child.

His breath was returned to normal, but his body was stiff, the face tense.

-"May you leave us alone ?" asked the swordsman, that during the entire time had fixed her in the eyes.

Hearing that her hand on Amelia's arm began to shake. The princess looked her then Zel, that in the meantime had approached placing himself between them and the swordsman, ready for everything.

The chimera spoke while fixing his friend, his body only in appearance relaxed.

-"Come on Amelia"

Amelia tightened her hand sweetly and went away, the chimera fixed her nodding like reassuring her that he wouldn't had been far then followed the other girl.

Now they were alone.

She lowered her head feeling that the man was still fixing her. Seeing him again had awaken in her mind the confusion and uncertainty. How would you behave with someone that obviously knows you very well but which you don't at all?

She heard steps and suddenly he was next to her, holding out his arm to her. She found the courage to watch his face and was astonished to see a new one, not dark and completely stiff, but relaxed and smiling.

His eyes were clear as the sky above them.

-"Shall we?"

She studied his arm then after some seconds she took it. The grip, shaking first, then surer.

They began to walk. The pace of the swordsman was stabler and slower than the princess', making simpler for her to follow. He was looking to the ground, she was watching him with the eye's tail, hiding her worries under locks of red hair.

There was the problem of how calling him, but he solved it:

-"My name's Gourry... "

-"Gourry" she repeated the name between herself, like she had made with the others, to not forget it never more.

Again there was someone telling her about her own life. But this time she listened to every word with attention, because if Amelia's tales were passionate but too rich of details, Gourry's were equally full of passion but simpler, since he admitted himself to not remember many things. For the first time Lina Inverse was appreciating Gourry's lack of memory.

-"... and in the end we succeeded to defeat this Dark...I don't know the name... the monster from an other world... " she said trying to get her ideas clearer.

-"Yep... very good... and very lucky " he said emphasizing the last word.

They stopped under a large tree to make her rest. Her head ached because of the tons of informations. She bring both her hands to the head to massage the temples.

-"Enough for today" he said understanding her fatigue. Delicately one of his hands went through her hair and began caressing her neck.

-"mmmmm... " it was the only sound that exited her mouth to that instant relief. The contact of his hand seemed absolutely right, reassuring and she held her eyes closed. He put both the hands on her shoulders and began massage, moving them down along the back then back up with slow circular movements. Through the touch he could feel the scars, the wounds, he perceived the presence of the bandages through her light gown.

After a little he felt her relaxing then she fell sleeping in his arms. They stayed this way, he watching her sleeping, kissing the top of her head lightly every now and then, the eyes fixed up to the clear sky.


End file.
